In conventional terrestrial cellular communication systems it is often the case that a user is billed at a predetermined rate on a per minute basis for the use of the system. However, in a satellite-based communication system this type of billing arrangement may not accurately reflect a correct billing amount. By example, a user who is uploading or downloading a large data file though a satellite at 9.6 kb/s will most likely consume more of the system resources (e.g., satellite power) than another user who is engaged in a voice communication at an average speech bit rate of less than 4 kb/sec. The result is that an inequitable billing arrangement may exist, whereby some users effectively subsidize the useage of the system by other users.